Finding Your Heart
by TheLongLostLol
Summary: They say home is where the heart is. Eren is trying to find his heart in this new place, to make it home. Ereri
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I haven't written a fic in a while, but I decided to do an ereri one set in modern day! Enjoy. Also, I have only watched the anime, I have not read the manga. So, my facts may be wrong, don't blame me.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin is not owned by me**

* * *

Eren groaned as his alarm clock startled him from his dreams. The start of a new school year in a new school. He had become an orphan two years ago, and moved to be with his foster family along with his adopted sister Mikasa. His mom had died in a robbery and his dad disappeared without a trace after he got drunk one night and beat Eren.

"Eren! Get out here!" Mikasa called. They had been homeschooled along with Armin, their friend, who moved with them. His own family was gone and he was all alone. He got dressed quickly and opened the door. Mikasa stood there wearing her usual red scarf, but something was different.

"You cut your hair." Eren commmented, seeing the decreased length. She nodded, curling a strand around her finger.

"Come on, we'll be late."

* * *

Eren looked up at the huge school. Smaller than Maria High, his old school. But, it seemed better in a lot of ways, more sophisticated. Rose High.

Mikasa parked the car and pulled the key out. She and Armin both had their licenses, but Eren still hadn't passed the test. He was determined though.

"Ok, we have to go to the principal's office and get our schedules." Mikasa explained, turning in her seat to Armin in the back.

As they walked up to the school, Eren couldn't help but feel intimidated. This place was more lavish. He had lived in the outskirts of a big city, the suburbs. He couldn't help but feel out of place.

"Principal Erwin?" Mikasa asked, looking at the blonde haired man with bushy eyebrows that looked like two worms wiggling on his face. He nodded.

"That would be me. I'm also the coach for the sports teams." He looked at Mikasa and Eren. His eyes landed on Armin last. "You ever consider joining the mathletes?" Armin just huffed and didn't answer.

"Well, we need our schedules." Eren piped up, changing the subject. The principal nodded and looked over at a woman who was sitting at a desk.

"Hange, if you're going to sit at the Secretary's desk, you can act like one. Shouldn't you be getting ready for the sophmore science class?" He asked.

"Nope! I got it under control! And I can get their schedules, I'm here aren't I?" She sounded way too enthusiastic for a high school teacher. She went tapping away at the keyboard and the printer revved to life.

"That's Hange Zoe. Science teacher and vice principal. Don't be intimidated by her enthusiasm."

"Here!' Hange shoved the papers toward the three 17 year olds. "Each of you have guides! Eren, you're with Levi Ackerman, you have all the same classes. Mikasa, you've got Sasha! And Armin, you'll be paired with Annie! They should be here any minute!" She smiled and was gone from the office.

"Where's the beat I have to deal with?" A harsh voice interrupted the cool atmosphere. Eren turned and saw...no one. Huh? "Down here dumbass." Eren looked down slightly, to see a short guy with angry eyes and dark hair.

"Um...Levi?" He asked. The guy nodded.

"Really Erwin? You stuck me with this brat?" Levi asked. 'We're the same age' Eren thought, but dared not say it aloud, for fear of angering the gnome.

"No. Hange did." Erwin explained. Levi sighed.

"Makes sense. Fucking lunatic needs to mind her own business." What did Levi showing him around have to do with Levi's personal business?

"Ok, class. Go in and sit as far away from me as possible." Levi growled at Eren. Eren only nodded, keeping quiet and going to the back. People slowly filed in.

'The class was supposed to start by now' Eren thought. Who was the teacher anyway?

Suddenly, there was a crash and the door slammed open to reveal a disheveled Hange, her eyes darting everywhere.

"I'm late! I thought I had it this time!" She grunbled, her tone a bit less jubilant than before. Then it sprang right back. "Ok, let's get to work!"

* * *

"Jeez, is she always that way?" Eren asked. Levi only shrugged.

"What do you expect?" was all he said. Eren sighed as they walked in silence. They came to a classroom and Levi opened the door.

"Stay away from me you fucking brat." He growled. The warning startled Eren. What was his problem?

"Ok, angry troll." Eren immediately regretted it as pain rocketed through his leg. He collapsed, and Levi kicked him in the stomach.

"Keep your mouth shut. Comments like that could lead to a lot worse." He shook his head and muttered a string of profanities under his breath, entering the classroom. Eren looked after him as he lay cringing in the ground. He heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Eren!" Mikasa rushed to him, helping him to stand. "That damn shorty did this." She concluded. Naturally, she was extremely protective of him. He saved her life a long time ago. She growled and clenched her fist.

"Mikasa, stay out of it." Eren warned. She growled again, but kept her mouth shut.

* * *

The day passed slowly, leaving Eren with bruises and hatred for Levi. The guy was an asshole, and he tried to remind himself of that every time he was hit or kicked anew.

"This is gonna be a long year." Eren muttered as Mikasa pulled the car out of the parking lot.

* * *

 **Yay! First chapter! Yes, this a bit weird with a modern adaptation, but I'm trying.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap guys! I am so sorry I didn't update, I actually forgot about this fic and I am so sorry!**

* * *

Eden groaned. He knew that a new day was coming. Another day with Levi. He knew to watch himself this time. He didn't really want more bruises. He considered faking a sickness, just so he didn't have to confront his new guide troll.

"Eren! Get your ass out of bed!" Mikasa yelled from outside his door. _Sister has spoken_. He chuckled at his own thought and scrambled out of the bed. He winced at the soreness in his leg but shook it off, quickly dressing and meeting Mikasa outside his door.

* * *

"Stay away from me and watch your mouth." The shorter guy was still just as hostile towards Eren as the previous day. Maybe even more so. The two turned as a voice drifted down the hall

"Good morning guys!" Levi groaned and turned to the energetic teacher. He scoffed

"What the hell do you want shitty glasses?" Eden was surprised by how casual Levi was with the teachers, even insulting them in a not so playful way. The science teacher didn't even flinch at the comment.

"How is it going? Good?" She smiled widely.

Levi muttered something and walked away down the hall, choosing to ignore Hange. Eren quickly followed, seeing no other choice.

* * *

A week passed by, and Eren stayed quiet. He earned himself no more bruises and soon Levi was relieved of his duties. Eren was glad of that. He didn't really need a guide anymore, he understood the lay out of the building better. So he still saw Levi in classes, but never spoke to him.

* * *

"Levi, I gave you a chance. He's your age, your type." Hange was whispering in hushed tones to the shorter teenager.

"Hange, you may be my friend, but you are not my matchmaker. Besides, he's just a stupid brat. We don't even know if he's gay." It was the teacher's lounge, after school. Not many people were around, except for a janitor and the few teachers staying late. The woman sighed, for once looking defeated.

"I'm just trying to help you Levi. You know that. And my gaydar says yes." The two looked at each other for a while.

"I don't need your help. Mind your own damn business." And that was that. _But his eyes_. Levi thought about their green depth. The kid was so innocent and so...not perfect, no that wasn't the word for it. No. He was something else

* * *

"Okay everybody! I'll be picking your partners!" Hange giggled, looking out over the class. She took a look at a clipboard in her hand. "Levi, you're with Eren." Eren stopped listening as his eyes locked with the other boy. _Not again._ He had already rid himself of the stone faced troll. But now they had no choice but to get along. _That'll work_. He shook his head only to see Levi with a pissed off expression.

"Okay, you guys have two weeks. Read over the assignment and then you can get started!" Eren looked across the room at Levi. Oh great. This was just great. Levi was the first to move, getting up and walking to Eren, standing in front of his desk with a cold expression on his face.

"Shitty Glasses," He muttered. "Can't stop until she wins." Wins what? Eren thought, once again confused at Levi's relationship with the science teacher. They seemed to have more than a teacher student kind of interaction. He tried to push that thought away.

"Well...let's get this project going I guess." Eren shrugged, sort of lost as to what else to say. They had an assignment, and he just needed to get through the next to weeks in one piece.

"I'll do it. You'll just fuck up anyway." Levi shrugged it off, grabbing the materials. _Okay, that's it_.

"I don't know what your problem is Levi. You're short, and you're angry, and you're disrespectful, and violent, and mad at everything. But I never did anything to you, and I'm going to help on this project wether you want me to or not." He prepared himself for the pain that would inevitably come but nothing happened. Levi actually looked a bit stunned. Almost impressed, though his face barely changed.

"Okay brat. Your house, tomorrow, write down your address." He pushed a slip of paper at the younger boy. Eren was stunned himself, but glad to have no more marks to add to the old ones, Almost completely gone now. As he wrote down the address, he couldn't help but think of a chihuahua. Small but vicious, making up for physical lacks by talking a big game and using their teeth. Levi's teeth were his physical strength and intimidating air. Eren smiled just a little at the thought, for a moment less scared of the older boy.

* * *

 **Again, I am so sorry! I will be more regular with updates in the future. I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

Eren jumped as the sound of the doorbell echoed through the house. He got up to go to the door but Mikasa beat him, throwing the door wide. Levi stood there, his expression as unchanged as ever.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Mikasa growled, having still not forgiven him for attacking her brother/ The shorter boy rolled his eyes.

"The brat and I are working on a science experiment."

"Don't call him a brat." Mikasa hissed through clenched teeth.

"Mikasa. Leave it." Eren warned. She growled but backed off, stepping aside to let Levi into the house.

"Come on. Up stairs." Eren led him through the living room and up to his room.

"So, where are your parents?" Levi asked.

"Foster parents. They work most of the day." Eren explained. Levi stopped for a moment.

"What happened to your parents?" Eren stopped too, turned around.

"There was a robbery. My mother was killed, shot point blank. After that, my father started drinking. I don't even remember what he was like when he was sober. One night...he-" Eren took a deep breath. "He beat me. Then the next day he disappeared. Without a trace. He had done it before but never that...bad. Never that...painful. So Mikasa and I are here." Levi looked stunned. And then he remembered the day he hit Eren. The look on his face.

"Fear." He didn't realize he said it out loud until he saw Eren looking at him strangely. That was why Mikasa reacted so badly. Eren had been hurt by someone he loved, trusted even. He was afraid. That's why he was so squeamish around Levi. Why he didn't make many friends. He was afraid.

"Hello? Come on." Eren waved to him and continued up the stairs.

The two worked on their project for two hours. Then Levi went home. And Eren wondered why he hadn't seemed as hostile.

* * *

"His dad fucking abused him. His mother died. And I hit him! God, I feel like such an ass. What if he had, like, a traumatic flashback or something?" Levi groaned, his head in his hands. He was sitting on the couch. Hange day next to him.

"You didn't know. Yes, the violence was uncalled for, but you had no clue it would cause something like that. Don't beat yourself up." Erwin came in, sitting on a chair across from the two.

Levi had lived here for a while, taken in by the two. But he refused to call them his parents or guardians. They were his friends.

"Levi, that was a dick move." Honest Erwin spoke bluntly, taking a swig of his beer.

* * *

"Hey Eren." Eren looked up in surprise. Levi. He hadn't called him a brat. He narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked, skeptical. Levi sighed.

"Um. I was thinking we could work on the project at my house tonight." He looked down and scuffed his shoe against the floor. Eren was surprised.

"Oh. Okay. Sure, just write down your address I'll have Mikasa or Armin take me." Levi furrowed his eyebrows

"You don't drive?" Eren shook his head.

"I...I just haven't gotten my license yet." He seemed to have another reason but Levi didnt push it.

"How about I just drive is. It won't be a big deal." Eren didn't want to argue

* * *

The car ride was quiet, neither boy saying anything. Levi didn't live far, maybe 5 minutes. There were two other cars outside.

Eren and Levi got out, still silent. Both headed up to the front door. Levi pulled out his key and reached to put it into the lock but the door swung wide, revealing Hange Zoe.

"Hey boys!" She grinned wide. Eren was stunned

"Sh-she's your-"

"Legal guardian. More like friend." That explained why he was so casual with her.

"Well, come in!" Hange dragged the boys inside the house.

"Okay you two head upstairs! Eren you should stay for dinner!" Levi shot her a glare and they headed inside.

On their way up the stairs Eren needed to say something "I won't stay." He assured Levi. The shorter boy only nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

"Eren. Did my invitation sound optional?" An hour and a half later Hangs stopped Eren at the door.

"I have to go. I can't stay." He said. Hangs sighed.

"Alright. Fine. I'll get you to stay one night. I promise." Eren didn't doubt it, and he swore he saw principal Erwin sitting in the living room. It wouldn't surprise him at this point. Levi hadn't come back down with him. Mikasa was waiting outside, the car parked on the curb. Eren figured that Levi had seen her.

"Where's the gnome?" She asked as Eren reached the car.

"Hiding from the vampire." He teased. She was not amused.

* * *

"Eren didn't stay for dinner. You have something to do with that?" Hange asked, taking a bite of her spaghetti.

"No. He didn't want to." Levi answered. Hange shook her head, but didn't push the issue further.

"The boy didn't want to stay, deal with it." Was all Erwin had to say.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren was dumbfounded. What the hell had happened? Levi...he...Eren shook his head. No, he couldn't think about that. Not now. The project was done, it was turned in, he didn't even have to speak to Levi anymore. Right? But Hange Zoe was on some sort of mission. And that made Eren uncomfortable beyond words.

* * *

"What the hell did you do to him?! I finally convince him to stay for dinner and he runs out of here like a bat out of hell?" Hange was pissed. Very pissed. So incredibly pissed that, for the first time in a long time, she was acting like she was Levi's mom. Levi didn't say anything, he just sighed deeply. putting his head in his hands.

* * *

 **2 Hours Previous**

The boys pulled up to Levi's house as always. It was his house today. They got out and as usual, they were greeted by Hange. Who once again invited Eren to dinner.

"If I say yes, will you stop asking?" Hange nodded furiously and Eren glanced at Levi, who only nodded. "Fine." He answered. Hange practically squealed.

When the two arrived in Levi's room, they set up their stuff quickly. The project was almost over. It was all they ever talked about, they were always down to business. Today seemed to be no different, both boys immediately diving in.

"Wait. So, this goes here?" Eren was confused by how to submit their finished presentation o the computer

"Yes, idiot." Levi grumbled. Eren sighed.

"Just because I don't know how to do something doesn't make me an idiot. Please stop saying that." He looked hurt, far away even.

"Did he...did he say that to you?" FOr the first time, Levi sounded nervous.

"Who?" Eren looked up. Levi sighed.

"Your dad." Silence. The tension in the room was thick. So thick.

"Why do you care?" It was barely a whisper. Barely audible.

"Because. I know I'm a dick, and I don't want to, like, trigger you or something." Eren scoffed, his voice jumping a few notches.

"What does it fucking matter, Levi?" The swear took Levi by surprise. "Why should you even give a shit?! You're just a guy with a lot of anger. and I'm sorry that you finally decided to have a heart, but I don't know what to say to you!" Eren's eyes had a look in them that levi had never seen. A mix between anger and fear. Longing and sadness.

"Eren-" He was cut off by the taller boy rising.

"You care so much?! Fine!" Before Levi understood what was going on, Eren had turned around and tugged his shirt away. Levi opened his mouth to protest, but then he saw them. Scars, long, thick, white scars. Everywhere, like a spider web on his back. It was almost like someone had taken a knife-

Oh. Oh no.

"You see?! This is what he did to me! I almost die and that sick bastard didnt care!" Levi couldn't see his face nut he could hearthe tears about to spill.

Without thinking, Levi reached out and ran a slender finger down one of the scars. Eren tensed. He traced the pattern of the raised white mark and gasped a little. Then, he leaned and kissed one of the marks, pressing his lips tenderly to the raised skin. Eren yelped, pulling away and turning. There were tear tracks on his face.

"What the fuck?!" He tugged his shirt on.

"Eren-"

'No! Fuck you, you sick bastard!" He grabbed his stuff, hurriedly throwing stuff together and shoved Levi away. He ran out and down the stairs, blasting out of the door and down the street. He didn't stop until he was blocks away.

* * *

Mikasa had been outside for the last half hour. But Eren refused to move from his bed. He still remembered the cold lips against his skin. Why would Levi do that? What did it mean? Why? Why? Why?

* * *

"Levi!" Hange was still yelling at him. Levi sighed. What had come over him. Those marks, the raised skin, were still imprinted in his mind. How much and that hurt? What was he thinking? What? What?

* * *

There was no interaction between the boys. For two whole months they managed to avoid each other. But, life had other plans.

"Hey." Eren looked up at Armin. He just waved and slumped his head back down on the lunch table. He was so tired. The last few nights had been hard to sleep. He was very tired. "Come on, man. You have to get up. We have to go back to class." Eren groaned, but stood up.

The two walked side by side down the hall. Eren suddenly felt pain blossom everywhere and he was face down on the ground.

"Watch it you fucking brat." Eren would recognize that CD tone anywhere. He picked himself up to see the shorter boy.

"Hello Levi." He shook himself off.

"Fuck off." He turned to leave, but Eren grabbed his arm, halting him.

"You're acting like you're the one who was beaten half to death. What did I do to you?"

Levi looked at him. "Nothing," He shook his arm off. "Absolutely nothing. That's the point." He got closer, getting into Eren's face. "I have beaten you, insulted you, done everything I could. And you still stand up to me. You must be insane to do that. Tell me, Eren, did your dad hit you in the head too? Knock a couple screws loose?" Eren took a step back, looking at the rage in those eyes.

"Fuck. You." His voice was choked. "You son of a bitch."

* * *

 **This chapter is a bit longer. And I'm sorry for the excessive vulgar language. What were you thinking Levi? Leave feedback if you could? Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Levi stared at the taller boy. He had just said something so wrong. So incredibly low even for him. Even for the angry little guy who treated people like shit and beat them up and insulted them, this was a new low. The hurt expression in Eren's eyes was enough to make Levi take a step back.

"You're a fucking bastard. Never come near me again." The venom behind those words, the aggressive look in those emerald eyes was something Levi had never witnessed in the younger boy. It scared him.

"Eren. I-" The blonde kid stepped back from the exchange, horrified by the hostile display. He didn't know about anything that had happened.

"Levi. You send so many mixed signals. One second you want to beat my ass and the next you..." He trailed off and both boys were thinking about that night, that room, those scars. How suddenly and ridiculously fast things had taken a turn. How Eren had overreacted to Levi caring about his feelings. Eren found himself looking unconsciously at those lips. Remembering the coolness of them against sensitive skin.

"Eren. I'm a dick, it's true, it really is. But when I found out about your dad...to think that what I did had brought you back to that horrific time, that horrible man, what he did to you...I couldn't bear it." The confession hung between them, the empty hallway silent.

At some point, Armin had run off. Leaving the two boys alone.

"Why did you...my scars..." Eren's previously hostile nature was gone, replaced by confusion and hurt.

"I don't know. I just...I wanted to make you feel better. I wanted you to be okay. When I look at you I want to protect you." Levi cringed at his own words. He hated saying it out loud. The words like poison on his tongue. Eren had come closer.

"Levi." He reached out a hand, then pulled it back. He wasn't sure what to do, what to say. He had no idea. This fierce, small guy. With so much anger and aggression...wanted to _help_ him. Wanted to make sure he was okay and happy. He didn't even know this guy. Then, the realization came to him, a pit in his stomach. A horrible feeling. Levi didn't give a single shit about Eren. No, Levi felt bad for him. He felt pity and that was all. He didn't care about Eren, he cared about his horrible backstory.

"Eren?" Levi looked up at him and Eren found himself backing away.

"You are low. Tell me you care about me, treat me as though I matter but you just pity me." The truth of it stung and he wasn't even sure why. He barely knew this guy, this short, angry guy. Why did it hurt so much? How could it hurt so much?

"Eren that's not true." And every part of the taller boy wanted to believe it, wanted to believe that this cold, heartless son of a bitch had some part of him that had defrosted for Eren. But even Eren knew it was impossible. People didn't change, not completely. Someone may become better or worse but the true, most basic parts of them stay the same. The true essence of who they were was ingrained into them in a way that would never fade.

"Prove it." It wasn't really a challenge. But a need for confirmation, a desire, a hope that despite the rational part of Eren there was still a chance that this guy had changed. The very hope of it fought every instinct, every principle that Eren had formed in his mind over years of pain and agony and sadness.

It wasn't a challenge, but the shorter guy took it as one. Levi stepped forward quickly, before he could lose his nerve, and stood on his tip toes, pulling Eren's lips to his own. The kiss was clumsy and unpracticed and yet so right. It was everything the two needed and more. Their lips moved together, in sync and searching. The kiss deepened quickly, and there the two were, standing in an empty school hallway, not caring of anything else in the world. Completely absorbed in each other, forgetting where they were.

The flash and click of a camera phone tore the two apart. Levi turned.

"Four eyes I am going to rip your throat out." Because there was Hange, phone in hand, smiling like a fucking psychopath. Levi growled, advancing on Hange but another growl sounded behind them. The three turned to see a pissed off Mikasa, fists curled, eyes blazing with rage.

"Not if I rip yours out first." The statement was angry and aggressive. Eren quickly grabbed his sister by the arm.

"Mikasa. He didn't force it on me, I wanted it." The girl turned to him.

"Yeah I know. But that little shit isn't gonna hurt my baby brother."

"I'm older than-" Mikasa gave him a glare that made him stop. He closed his mouth quickly, not wishing to anger the girl more.

"I have proof I was right!" Hange grinned and Levi reached for the phone, but she held it high above her head. The sight was almost comical as Levi literally climbed up Hange for the device. She handed it over to easily and Levi quickly realized she locked the picture. He couldn't delete it without a password. He threw the phone at her, utterly pissed off.

"I will get my revenge and if anyone sees that picture, no one will ever see you again." His tone was cold and calm, all the more frightening. Eren was finally starting to let the reality of the moment sink in. He kissed the guy who had wanted to beat the shit out of him. He kissed a guy. He was interested in guys but had never acted on it for fear of judgement. His sister was going to scratch the guy's eyes out and Levi just physically _climbed_ a person who took a picture of them eating face.

"Holy shit..." He staggered back a litte, letting go of Mikasa. The girl jumped to grab him but he pushed her away. "What the hell..." He turned and took off

* * *

When Eren woke up, he didn't open his eyes right away, wondering at the dream. What the hell? How could something like that come from his head? Why would it? But he could almost feel those lips against his own, the coolness of them warning under his own. And he wished it were true.

* * *

 **Don't kill me! It's plot relevance y'all**


End file.
